Accident
by bankotsusango
Summary: Vegeta's crash landing in the Capsule Corp. space pod he stole landed him behind the home of the Maaka's. Karin meets him and bites him. What the hell? is all he can think.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Chibi Vampire (Karin).**

**AN: This is for DarkAngel048. She asked me to do a couple fics for this pairing.**

**AN II: I know Karin's hair is black but every in color picture I have seen of her, her hair is purple.**

* * *

Blinking his eyes and closing them quickly at the light, Vegeta stumbled out of the wreckage of the Capsule Corp. space pod he had borrowed. Stolen is what he had really done, jealousy of Kakarot had pushed him to do it too. But borrowed is the term he would use for a Prince didn't steal anything for he should never have to ask in the first place.

Carefully he looked at his surroundings. He could tell he was back on that ridiculous planet, Earth; but he wasn't where Kakarot and his harpy were. He was somewhere else. Somewhere he didn't recognize and from what he could tell the sun was setting behind the forest line. That didn't bode well for him. Not that he was afraid of the dark or anything but he was injured and losing blood from the crash landing and the temperature would drop when the night finally came. Aside from that he didn't have any shelter or food to replenish his energy. He was in a dire situation this time.

_**"shnap!"**_

The sound of a couple of twigs being trodded upon had him jerking around to see if there was any danger. It wasn't danger that he saw unless danger could have short purple hair and dazed yellow eyes. She looked ready to drop and she was moving towards him. But before she reached him a fast trickle of blood ran from her nose. The girl then practically collapsed on him. The only things holding her up was that she had grabbed his shoulders.

How dare she grab his person! Vegeta was about to shove her from him when she spoke to him in a very low sweet voice.

"I'm sorry."

Then she bit him. She bit him! What the hell?! He was frozen in shock that she had done that to him. She was a danger. He believed her to be one of those blood sucking demons that had been spoken of in Earth fairytales and legends. But he realized she wasn't sucking his blood. No. He was beginning to feel energized and healthy. Like he had never been in that pod crash. Before he could think on it she dropped. She fell to her knees and shook her head, trying to clear that daze was his guess.

Quickly he brought his hand up to his throat and he felt the skin where she sunk her fangs into him healing along with all of his other injuries. What was she? She had the characteristic for a vampire but she didn't take his blood, she... what did she do?

"Girl, what did you do?" he asked, his voice in that same rough tone he used on everyone.

She didn't answer but she did turn her bright, but somewhat still dazed, yellow eyes on him. That was a strange trait to him. He had seen blue, red, black, brown, and even purple and orange but yellow was a new one for him. It looked good on her with her purple locks. Where the hell had that thought come from? Either she poisoned him or the blue headed friend of Kakarot was rubbing off on him.

"You're doing better. I'm glad." she finally said something.

"Hn." was all he said.

"I gave you my blood before it overflowed." she answered him.

"What are you?" he asked her.

"I am an un-vampire. I am a vampire but I don't drink blood like the others. I make to much for my body to hold so I can give mine away and it can heal them and make them feel energized." she explained.

"I see." he said.

"What are you? An alien?" she asked pointing to the crashed Capsule pod.

"To you, yes. I am a Saiyan. I don't expect you to know what I am." he said gruffly.

"Ok. Well, if you want you can stay with me and my family." she offered.

He just stared at her. That was one thing he had heard before. That girl, the one with the blue hair, she offered for him to say at her home and he had declined. Look where that had gotten him. Stranded and hurt with no shelter or food. He believed the Earth saying was to never look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever that meant but he was taking it.

"Fine. Which direction are we going?" he stated.

She stood shakily and shook her head again. From what he could tell she was fighting a losing battle of blacking out. She was strong to have withstood it this long. She was interesting. The girl made a motion for him to follow her. When he fell into step with her she pointed ahead of them.

"We are behind my family home. It will take just a couple of minutes to get there." she said, "I'm Karin Maaka."

He didn't say anything back to her but he watched her. Each step she took was shaky and he could see, even in the dusk of twilight, that her vision was starting to cloud. Even her breathing was a little shallow with each breath. But still she pushed herself through the impeding darkness. It wasn't until they broke through the forest edge that she shown any faltering.

"Th.. there is m.. my home." she said and pointed a shaking finger to the house.

It was then that she collapsed. This time though he didn't let her fall. He caught her in his arms and held her close to him. Vegeta looked down at her and rolled his eyes, she may have been strong but she was still a woman.

Slowly he lifted off of the ground and flew the short distance to her home. Mentally he debated on whether or not to dump her on the doorstep or knock. She had invited him to stay but her family didn't know about her offer. Before he took any action a small bat soared through his peripherial vision and hung itself from one of the porch rungs. Then the front door swung open.

A small girl with silvery hair and expressionless eyes looked at him then at Karin. Emotion came to her eyes then and it was concern. Gently she drew her hand across her brow and shook her head.

"Bring her in, please." she said, her voice quiet.

He did as she said and followed her to the stair case she led him to. She turned and looked at him and motioned for him to follow her up the stair case. Neither spoke a word as they walked. They walked down a dark hallway and then she stopped and opened a room.

"Please lie her on the bed." she instructed.

Vegeta did and watched the girl. She was odd. She was young but had a wisdom and maturity that was way beyond her years and physicality. Was she a vampire too? Was she like Karin or did she suck blood? They were curious creatures.

"Thank you." she said as she tucked the blankets around Karin.

He was not going to say you're welcome but he did nod. Karin intrigued him like no other creature ever had. She was a anomoly amongst her own kind and even among inhabitants throughout the universe. What wouldn't make someone intrigued?

"You may stay. Karin invited you to stay and I will allow my sister this wish." the girl stated lowly.

"How did y..?" he started.

"My bats. They watch Karin during the day for me." she said before he could finish. "Forgive me, I am being rude. I am Anju Maaka, Karin's younger sister. What is your name?"

Several seconds he stayed silent. He was absorbing all he had just learned over the last few minutes. Vampires were real not just a legend. They were beautiful as legend said and they drink blood, all but Karin. Who can give hers away. Strange. Legends, after all, have a basis of fact in them. He had heard what Anju had said and asked but he was waiting to say anything first, he could hear commotion downstairs as could Anju. She had turned her face to the door, they were coming upstairs.

"I am Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans." he said.

"I see. Welcome then Vegeta-sama, to the House of Maaka. My family will be bursting through the door in a few moments. They are worried about Karin." Anju commented and took a seat by Karin's bedside.

Vegeta went by the window and waited. He really should've took off to try and find Kakarot again but he couldn't. The girl, Karin, something about her warranted him to stay and stay he shall. Leaving wasn't an option for him... atleast not until she woke up.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm, I'm still new to Chibi Vampire (Karin) so let me know if I've made the characters OOC. Also there will be a second one to this. A sequel!**


End file.
